Åren där emellan 2
by LoonyLover
Summary: COMPLETE! Fristående fortsättning på Åren där emellan. Tar vid 5 år efter slutstriden. En quidditcholycka sätter hela Ginnys värld i gungning. Men en ny vän kan kanske hjälpa henne hitta tillbaka till sin älskade. Läs gärna och säg vad ni tycker!
1. Quidditch

En kylig höstvind blåste upp löven som fallit från träden utanför husen på Grimmaldiplan. Harry stängde snabbt fönstret efter att ha släppt iväg ugglan som levererat dagens tidning. Han satte sig vid bordet, vecklade upp tidningen och drack nöjt sitt kaffe. Just som han satt kom Ginny in i köket, iförd morgonrock och ett inte alltför välvårdat hår.

"Godmorgon älskling." sa han och sköt fram en stol åt henne. Hon grymtade som svar och drog till sig kaffekannan. Efter alla morgnar de tillbringat tillsammans visste Harry att det inte var lönt att försöka få igång ett samtal innan Ginny fått i sig minst två koppar kaffe, utan fortsatte istället med sin tidning.

Ginny bara såg på honom. Hon kände sig konstig, trött och irriterad i hela kroppen. Vilket kanske inte var särkilt konstigt, eftersom Quidditch säsongen var här.

Ginny hade under sitt sista år på Hoqwarts blivit upptäckt av en talangscout från Holyhead Harpies, där hon nu spelat professionellt i fyra år. Hon hade spåtts en lysande karriär och under hennes första säsong hade hon blivit utsedd till "Årets Nykomling". Men i år var pressen ovanligt stor, då spelare skulle utses till landslaget.

Det hade varit hennes dröm att få spela Quidditch för England ända sen hon var liten, så det var inte konstigt om hon var nervös. Men medan hon satt där och tänkte, såg hon på Harry och kunde inte låta bli att irritera sig på alla små egenheter han hade för sig medan han åt. Hur han bet sig i läppen och rynkade pannan när han koncentrerat läste tidningen. Eller hur han smackade med läpparna efter att ha tagit en klunk kaffe. Eller allra värst, hur mycket jordgubbsmarmelad han hade på sin smörgås. Hon ryste av bara tanken. Han såg på henne, men misstolkade nog hennes blick utan frågade henne.

"Vill du ha frukost?" Hon skakade på huvudet och fortsatte dricka sitt kaffe. Hon hade aldrig varit någon vidare frukost människa. Men hon kunde inte riktigt förstå varför hon helt plötsligt börjat irritera sig så mycket på Harry. De hade varit gifta nu i drygt två år, och hon hade aldrig känt så här tidigare. Tvärtom hade hon tyckt att de där små gesterna och minerna han hade för sig var söta. Hon återgick till sin kopp och drack upp det sista. Hon kände att en del av tröttheten försvann. "Allt berodde säkert bara på koffeinbrist" tänkte hon och ställde koppen på diskbänken.

Men när kvällen kom mådde hon ännu värre. Det hade varit en hård dags träning, precis som vanligt i början av säsongen, och hela hennes kropp värkte. Det var sent och det enda hon längtade efter var att få komma hem och lägga sig.

Huset var mörkt. Mat stod framme i köket, redo för att värmas, men hon var inte hungrig. Hon smög upp för trappan till tredje våningen och gick in i badrummet och tog en dusch. Det kändes skönt och det varma vattnet gjorde hennes kropp varm och avslappnad. Hon drog på sig sin pyjamas och gick in i hennes och Harrys sovrum.

Harry hade redan somnat, och låg på sidan med ryggen mot henne. Hon kröp ned under täcket bredvid honom. Han rörde på sig och drog henne intill sig. Han kysste hennes öra och fortsatte sedan nedför hennes hals. Men hans beröring väckte inte samma känslor inom henne som den brukade. Ingen eld började brinna under hennes hud. Istället kände hon sig stel och obekväm. Hon drog bort hans händer och vände sig med ryggen bort från honom.

"Vad är det?" frågade Harry, med halvvaken röst.

"Inget. Jag har bara ingen lust. Jag är trött, det har varit en lång dag." Han verkade nöja sig med det svaret och la sig återigen ner på kudden, med armen om henne. Hon hörde hur hans andhämtning blev lugn och rytmisk och snart hade han somnat om. Ginny däremot låg vaken och kunde inte sova. Hon kunde inte förstå vad som var fel med henne. Hennes kropp hade aldrig tidigare _inte_ svarat på Harrys beröring. Det hade nästan varit ett problem under den tiden de ännu inte var gifta. Hon föll sent in i en orolig sömn och när hon vaknade kändes det som om hon inte sovit alls.

De följande dagarna följde på samma sätt. Ginny blev allt mer irriterad på Harry, men mest på sig själv. Träningarna sög ut all hennes energi och hon var ständigt trött. Hon och Harry hade börjat bråka mer än vanligt, över små saker. En kväll gick det så långt att Ginny bestämde sig för att sova i gästrummet. Det slutade med att hon grät sig till söms, medan hon hoppades att han skulle komma in till henne och ta henne i sina armar. Stolthet och skam hindrade henne från att göra detsamma. Hon kunde inte ens minnas vad bråket handlade om.

Men precis i samma veva höll förberedelserna för årets sista match igång. Ginny visste att hon var tvungen att spela bra. Både Harpies chanser till ligavinsten och en plats i landslaget stod på spel. Så hon skyllde allt på trötthet.

Det var det hon sa till Harry i alla fall när de blev sams över frukost följande morgon. De transfererade sig sen tillsammans till Quidditchstadion. Harry följde henne bort till omklädningsrummet.

"Håll tummarna nu!" sa Ginny och gav honom en kyss adjö innan hon gick in. Harry log till svar och drog upp huvan till sin mantel, precis som han brukade göra vid officiella samanhang.

Matchen blev en av de bästa Ginny någonsin spelat. Hon gjorde flera mål och publiken var helt vild. Hon kände en sån rush av adrenalin i hela kroppen att de senaste veckornas trötthet var som bortblåst. Hon kände vinden mot ansiktet när hon dök ner som en pil efter klonken. Hon fångade upp den, precis ovanför motståndarlagets jagare och flög snabbt iväg mot närmsta målstolpe. Hon såg det som i slow-motion. Vaktaren flög från sida till sida framför målstolparna. Hon skulle just till att skjuta, när det gick ett sus genom publiken. Hon vände sig om, precis för att se en dunkare flyga rakt emot henne. Hon hann inte röra sig innan den krockade med henne. Hon kände en bländade smärta i ryggen och sen föll hon ner i mörkret.

När Ginny vaknade igen, låg hon i en varm säng. Ett starkt ljussken ovanför bländade henne och hon hade först svårt att se var hon var. Efter ett par ögonblick hade hennes ögon vant sig vid ljuset och hon såg Harry sitta bredvid henne.

"Harry, vad hände? Var är vi?" Hon försökte sätta sig upp, men hennes huvud bara snurrade.

"Vi är på St Mungos, du skrämde oss där Ginny. Den där dunkaren bröt ryggen på dig och du föll sex meter. Fortsätter du såhär slår du kanske mitt rekord i Quidditch relaterade skador." Han försökte låta glad, men hans leende nådde inte hela vägen upp till hans ögon. Ginny kunde se att det var något som oroade honom, men hon kunde inte förstå vad. Även om en bruten ryggrad var allvarligt, så var det inget som en botare på St Mungos inte skulle klara av att fixa. Vad var det han inte berättade för henne?

"Vad är det Harry? Du kan inte ljuga för mig, jag ser att det är något." "

"Jag...när du föll...du blödde från...Ginny" Hans vackra gröna ögon var fyllda till brädden med tårar. "Du...vi...det fanns ett barn och de vet inte om vi förlorat det. Blödningen har slutat, men Ginny, jag är så ledsen." Ginny föll tillbaka ned på kudden.

Hur kunde hon ha gjort så här mot Harry? Tänk om hon dödat sitt eget barn? Varför hade hon inte förstått att hon väntade barn? Hade hon kanske misstänkt det, men valt att inte tänka på det, när hon var alltför upptagen med Quidditch. "Åh, Harry, jag är så ledsen. Tänk om jag dödat vår baby!" Ilskan mot sig själv var det enda som höll hennes tårar borta.

Harry smekte hennes hår, hon kunde se att han kämpade för att hålla tårarna borta. "Schh, det ordnar sig. Huvudsaken är att du mår bra. Det kommer fler chanser, vi har hela livet framför oss."

"Sådär säger du bara för att få mig att må bättre. Tänk om det inte blir några fler chanser? Tänk om det här var vårt enda barn och jag har dödat det!" skrek hon. Han försökte dra henne till sig igen för att lugna henne, men hon slog undan hans händer.

"Ginny, lugna dig, det var inte ditt fel. Lugna ner dig, det är inte bra för dig att bli alldeles upprörd, botaren sa åt dig att vila." Han försökte smeka hennes kind, men hon drog sig undan.

"Snälla rör mig inte." Hon var äcklad över sig själv. Han var alldeles för bra för henne.

"Ginny, jag vill bara..." Hon kunde se smärtan i hans blick, men han verkade inte förstå hennes.

"Det finns inget du kan göra Harry. Du kan inte hjälpa mig. Snälla kan du gå härifrån, jag behöver vara i fred."

"Ginny, snälla...jag menade inget illa."

"GÅ!" skrek hon. Hon ångrade sig genast, men då var det redan för sent. Han reste sig upp och gick bort mot dörren och öppnade den. Han hejdade sig i dörröppningen, och det såg ut som om han skulle vända sig om, men han fortsatte ut i väntsalen. Ginny drog upp benen och kurade ihop sig som en boll. Varenda muskel värkte och benen kändes tunga och obekväma, som om de inte riktigt ville lyda henne. Tårarna vällde ned för hennes kinder och hon tryckte händerna om sig mage.

"Snälla" viskade hon. "Snälla låt inget hända med mitt barn. Jag har inte ens fått se det eller känna det, så snälla ta det inte ifrån mig. Jag lovar att jag aldrig ska göra något för att skada det igen. Snälla...snälla..." Ginny kunde inte få fram ett ord till. Hon visste inte hur länge hon låg där och grät, innan hon föll i en orolig sömn. Hon hörde inte när Harry öppnade dörren på glänt och tittade på henne. Hon kunde inte se hans ansikte, randigt av tårar och mörkt av smärta och ängslan.

A/N Som sagt har den här delen en lite annorlunda ton än den tidigare. Men jag tycker bara att det är naturligt, eftersom Harry och de andra blivit några år äldre. För er som undrar kan jag berätta att det här utspelar sig 5 år efter att Voldy besegrades, runt 2003 med andra ord. Det gör Harry och de andra ungefär 22-23 år gamla. Let me know what you think!


	2. Hemma igen

"Hur mår ni idag Mrs Potter?" frågade botaren och läste av Ginnys journal som hängde vid fotändan av hennes säng.

"Bra. Precis samma som när ni frågade mig igår. Jag lovar, jag mår helt okej, jag har inte ens ont i ryggen längre." Ginny såg bedjande på den kvinnliga botaren. Hon var verkligen helt färdig med det här stället, och hon kunde inte komma hem fort nog.

"Det är nog bäst att vi har kvar dig ett par dagar under observation. Efter en sån olycka i ditt tillstånd... ja, det är nog bäst att du stannar här. Risken för missfall är fortfarande för stor." Hon skrev ner något i sina papper och vände sig sen tillbaka till Ginny. "Ursäkta att jag frågar, men min son är ett stort fan till er, och jag undrar om han skulle kunna få er autograf."

"Självklart. Vad heter han?" Ginny tog pennan från kvinnan och signerade en bit pergamentet. Hon log mot kvinnan innan hon gick bort mot dörren. En knackning hördes och Ginny satte sig upp. "Kom in." Hennes mor och Harry kom in. Botarkvinnan stelnade till när hon såg Harry, men fortsatte sen snabbt ut ur rummet.

"Hur mår du hjärtat? Jag tog med lite choklad åt dig." sa Mrs Weasley och började fluffa till hennes kuddar.

"Det är bra med mig. Jag önskar att alla skulle sluta fråga mig det." Hon undvek Harrys blick när han satte sig i stolen bredvid henne.

"Det ska väl bli skönt för dig att få komma härifrån. Jag kommer ihåg när jag väntade Charlie..."

"Snälla mamma! Jag är lite trött, kan vi prata om något annat. Kommer pappa och hälsar på ikväll?" Ginny drog till sig chokladasken men pillade bara i den utan att äta.

"Ja, han sa att han skulle komma efter jobbet." Harry såg på Mrs Weasley. Hon harklade sig och fortsatte sen. "Men Ginny, kära, de där blommorna ser inte ut att må bra. Jag tar och ser om inte lite vatten får de att piggna till lite." Hon tog vasen från nattduksbordet och gick ut i korridoren. Harry drog stolen närmre Ginnys säng och tog hennes hand.

"Hur är det?" Hon såg ner på hans hand. Hans vackra, vackra hand.

"Bra. Varför envisas alla med att fråga mig det?" Hur kan han fortfarande se på henne.? Hon lät sin tumme smeka hans handrygg.

"Det syns att det är något som tynger dig. Botarna har sagt att det inte är något fel på varken dig eller barnet, så du behöver inte oroa dig." Hon såg upp på honom. Hans ögon var blanka. Hans vackra, vackra ögon var fyllda med smärta. Det kändes som om någon tagit en kniv och körde den genom hennes hjärta. Det var hennes fel att han mådde dåligt. Underbara, älskade Harry, som räddat hela världen. Som om han inte hade nog med sorg att bära, och nu hade hon ökat hans börda. Hur skulle hon få honom att förstå att han inte behövde oroa sig. Hon kunde klara det här själv. Hon behövde bara lite tid.

"Det gör jag inte heller." Hon försökte sig på ett leende, men det verkade inte ha nåt hela vägen upp till ögonen.

"Jag ser ju att det är något." Han smekte undan håret från hennes ansikte.

"Då borde du kanske skaffa dig nya glasögon!" Det var inte meningen att orden skulle komma ut som de gjorde. Hon ville bara att alla skulle sluta fråga henne hur hon mådde. Hur skulle hon kunna ta sig själv samman tillräckligt för att kunna vara stark för Harrys skull, om hon aldrig fick tid för att själv kunna reda ut sina tankar?

Ginny blev utskriven från St Mungos två dagar senare. Hon hoppades att allt skulle bli bra när hon kom hem, men där hade hon helt fel. Hennes avdelning på sjukhuset hade varit sluten, vilket gjort att den hysteri som blivit efter matchen, helt gått henne förbi. Men faktum var, att ifall en av de bästa Quidditchspelarna i Storbrittannien, favorit tippad till landslaget och dessutom gift med Harry Potter, blir skadad så pass allvarligt att hon blivit inlagd på St Mungos, är det en ganska stor nyhet. Men varför blev hon inte utskriven? Visserligen hade olyckan förstorats för alla gånger den berättades, snart var inte bara en dunkare inblandad, utan även en slagmansklubba samt att hon på väg ned mot marken krockade med en av sina motståndare. Men många frågetecken kvarstod. Även om de skador som beskrivits i alla dessa artiklar var allvarliga, var det inget som inte en av St Mungos skickliga botare kunde klara av. Så varför dröjde det flera dagar innan hon blev utskriven?

När Ginny kom hem möttes hon av en syn hon inte räknat med. De hade givetvis åkt hem via Flampulvernätverket för att undvika de stora folksamlingarna i Diagongränden. Men, då Ginny såg ut genom deras sovrumsfönster på tredje våningen fick hon sig en smärre chock. På taken utanför fanns flera hundra ugglor samlade och satt ihopkurade i det kyliga höstvädret. Hon ropade på Harry, som kom springande, men lugnade sig när hon frågande pekade ut genom fönstret.

"Vad gör dem här?" frågade hon honom. Han gick bort till fönstret och kikade ut genom gardinen.

"De är till dig. Från folk som undrar hur du mår. " Han tittade på henne igen och log. "Nästan lika många som jag får på min födelsedag." Hon rynkade på näsan och kastade en kudde på honom.

"Äh, håll tyst." Han tittade bort igen ut genom fönstret och tillade sen att han var tvungen att gå och skriva ett brev till Robards. Hon hörde hans fotsteg dö ut i trappan och leendet, som hon kämpade för att hålla uppe i Harrys närhet, gled bort. Det kändes som om någon gröpt ut bröstet och magen på henne, så att endast ett tomt hål fanns kvar. Varför var alla tvungna att bry sig så mycket? Räckte det inte med att hon gjorde det?

"Vem skriver du till?" Harry satte sig försiktigt på fotändan av sängen då den var överfull av hopskrynklade pergament.

"Till Gwenog. Jag ska säga upp mig från laget." Hon såg inte upp från pappret, utan fortsatte skriva koncentrerat.

"Nej, det kan du inte göra! Det är ju det bästa du vet! Du har ju kämpat så hårt för att komma dit du är. Du kan inte ge upp allt bara sådär!" Han tog tag i hennes hand för att få henne att titta på honom. När hon tittade på honom var det som om det var någon annan som satt där i sängen. Ginnys ögon var nästan svarta och inga fräknar syntes längre på hennes hy. Harry fick en chock och släppte hennes hand, som om han fått en stöt.

"Vad ska jag göra då? Jag kan inte spela, och det vet du också. Ska jag stanna kvar som deras maskot? Flyga omkring i fåniga dräkter innan matchen? De måste ändå hitta en ny jagare inför nästa säsong, det är lika bra att de gör bytet permanent." Hon såg ned i pappret igen. Det var lika bra att få det överstökat, så hon kunde leva i lugn och ro. Utan att kunna göra någon besviken.

"Men du kommer visst kunna spela nästa säsong! Jag kan ta hand om barnet och..."

"Tror du att jag vill riskera att det här händer igen? Harry, förstår du inte..." Hennes hjärta skrek och bad att han skulle förstå, men orden kunde inte formuleras i hennes huvud. Hennes mun blev torr och det fastnade en klump i halsen. Hon såg på honom bedjande, men han verkade inte kunna tyda hennes känslor.

"Då får vi väl se till att det inte händer igen. Vi får vara försiktigare..." Älskade vän, förstår du inte att det inte har med det att göra?

"Men har vi inte varit försiktiga då? Jag är inte villig att riskera det här händer igen.

"Och jag har redan bestämt mig, jag slutar. Jag måste skriva färdigt brevet nu." Hon drog upp benen och höjde fjäderpennan. Harry la handen på hennes knä och smekte det lite förstrött. Sen reste han sig och gick nedför trappa till biblioteket.

Han satte sig vid skrivbordet och drog fram en bit pergament och en fjäderpenna. Han var tvungen att göra något åt det här. Han visste att det var något som var fel med Ginny, men han kunde inte nå fram till henne. Han skrev hastigt klart brevet och förseglade det med sin trollstav. Överst på bokhyllan satt Acca, ugglan Ginny givit Harry den där första julen efter slutstriden. "Men tro inte att jag är så osjälvisk att jag ger dig något utan ett rent vinstintresse. Jag förväntar jag minst ett brev om dagen nu." hade hon sagt när hon givit honom den. Acca såg på honom och la huvudet på sned. Han sträckte ut handen för att gestikulera att hon skulle komma ned. Hon flög smidigt ned och landade framför honom. Hon sträckte lydigt fram benet och lät honom fästa brevet.

"Flyg med det här till Hermione. Få henne att komma hit, snabbt." Han öppnade fönstret och såg henne flyga ut i skyningen.

En halvtimme senare klev Hermione ut ur eldstaden i köket. Hon gav Harry en kram innan hon började gå ut ur köket och upp för trappan.

"Jag är ledsen om jag störde er mitt i middagen. Jag vet hur grinig Ron blir om man stör honom när han äter." Hon stannade och såg honom strängt i ögonen.

"Det är inget att be om ursäkt för Harry." Han nickade och de fortsatte upp för trappan.

Ginny satt fortfarande i sängen, men pergamenten var försvunna. Hon stirrade ut genom fönstret, djupt försjunken i tankar när de klev in.

"Hermione! Jag visste inte att du skulle komma! Vad gör du här?" Hon satt sig lite rakare upp i sängen och slätade ut täcket. Hermione slog sig ned på en stol intill.

"Jag tänkte bara att jag skulle ta och se hur du hade det." Ginny höjde på ena ögonbrynet och tittade sen på Harry, som stod kvar i dörröppningen.

"Är det du som bett henne komma?" Hermione tog hennes hand, som för att få henne att vända tillbaka uppmärksamheten till henne igen.

"Nej då, jag ville bara..." Men Ginny drog undan handen och reste sig upp från sängen.

"Om du har något du vill prata med mig om, Harry Potter, så säg det till mig direkt, skicka inte fram någon annan för att göra det!" Harry gick närmre henne.

"Jag försöker, men du vill ju inte berätta för mig vad det är för fel!" Hon såg på honom och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag har ju sagt det hundra gånger, jag mår bra! Snälla, lämna mig bara ifred, så jag kan glömma bort det som hänt!" Hermione sträckte fram handen för att röra hennes axel, men Ginny drog sig undan.

"Ginny, jag förstår om du känner dig..."

"Ni vet ingenting, ingenting om hur jag känner! Jag är en usel mamma, som gjort illa mitt barn innan det ens kan röra sig! Jag förstår inte ens hur ni kan se på mig, så hemsk som jag är! Det enda jag gjort är att göra alla besvikna."

"Ginny, vi tycker inte att du är hemsk."

"Jag älskar dig, Ginny. Snälla kan vi inte få hjälpa dig"

"Jag har redan sagt till dig Harry, ingen kan hjälpa mig. Jag måste få vara för mig själv ett tag. Leta inte efter mig."

Och hon transfererade sig därifrån med ett litet plopp.

_**A/N **Namnet Acca är latinskt och betyder "Enande" eller "Samhörighet". Jag tyckte det lät fint så jag tog det. Och hon är en liten kattuggla för övrigt. Jag länkar till en bild på hur jag tänker mig att hon ser ut (ta bort mellanslagen)._

_upload. wikipedia. org/ wikipedia/ commons/ thumb/ 4/ 4e/ Tawnywiki.jpg/ 220px - Tawnywiki. jpg_

_Och som vanligt är kommentarer mer än välkomna!_


	3. Hemma hos George

Diagongränden låg mörk och öde. Från den Läckande Kitteln hördes ett avlägset sorl och skratt. Det lyste i fönstren ovanför butikerna, men inga personer syntes när hon gick fram där längs gatan. Hon stannade utanför dörren till nummer 93. Hon tog några djupa andetag innan hon knackade på.

"Harry, lyssna på mig! Du kan inte bara springa iväg och leta efter henne! Hon kan vara var som helst!"

"Just därför måste jag hitta henne! Hon är upprörd, hon vet inte vad hon gör! Tänk om det händer henne nåt!"

"Lugna dig nu, snälla Harry! Innan du gör något dumt, låt mig hämta Ron. Snälla, stanna här." Hon knöt handen runt hans arm och tvingade ner honom i fåtöljen.

Han nickade och satte sig på kanten av fåtöljen. Hermione kastade in en näve flampulver i elden och klev in.

Det kändes som om han satt där i en evighet och väntade. Miljoner av tankar snurrade runt i hans huvud. "Varför var allt tvunget att vara så svårt?" Han la huvudet i händerna och stirrade ned i marken. Han kom plötsligt att tänka på en gång tidigare när han suttit i samma fåtölj, och frågat sig själv samma fråga, flera år tidigare.

_Hermione satt i en av sofforna i salongen och fyllde i en stor hög med rapporter (husalfstäthet i sydöstra Storbritannien)_. _Harry gned oroligt sina händer, harklade sig och öppnade munnen, men inget ljud kom ut. "Varför var det tvungen att vara så svårt?" Han svalde och försökte igen._

"_Du Hermione, kan jag fråga dig en sak?" _

"_Mmm, visst, fråga på bara..." Hon såg inte upp från sina papper, utan fortsatte svepa över dem med blicken, fjäderpenna i högsta hugget. _

"_Hur visste ni, du och Ron, att ni var redo, du vet, för att gifta er?" Hermione tittade upp och såg på honom. _

"_Tänker du på Ginny?" _

"_Ja, eller, alltså jag tänkte mer, hur visste ni att ni inte var för unga, att ni förhastade er?" _

"_Harry, snälla, skulle jag och Ron förhasta oss? Det tog nästan sju år för oss att våga visa vad vi kände för varandra! Om vi alltid var lika slöa så skulle vi inte gifta oss innan vi blev pensionärer! Ibland måste man bara lita på sin magkänsla. Vi älskade varandra och kände oss redo, så vi gjorde det. Och ingen har ångrat det en enda sekund! Så mitt råd är att du bara litar på din magkänsla och struntar i vad alla andra tycker. För ni älskar väl varandra?" _

"_Ja, jag skulle göra allt för henne." "_

_Dåså, där är ditt svar. Lyssna på ditt hjärta, Harry."_

Harry väcktes från sina minnen av att elden i eldstaden plötsligt blev grön och att någon skrek hans namn.

Ginny knackade på dörren. En ung häxa med blont lockigt hår öppnade dörren.

"Ginny! Vad gör du här? Jag skulle just till att låsa. Kom med in, George är där uppe." Verity tog henne under armen och ledde in henne i affären.

Verity jobbade extra i Georges affär, för att kunna försörja hennes verkliga intresse - Quidditch. Hon arbetade egentligen som frilansreporter för the Daily Prophet och andra tidningar, men för att få allt att gå ihop jobbade hon alltså som assistent åt George. Eller, det var i alla fall den historia de sa till George föräldrar. Sanningen var att Verity och George hade ett stadigt förhållande och att de bott tillsammans i flera år. Men då ingen trodde att Mrs Weasley skulle ta nyheten att hennes son levde i ett utomäktenskapligt förhållande särkilt bra, var detta en hemlighet.

Verity ledde henne upp för trappan bakom disken. Den ledde till ett litet kombinerat kök och vardagsrum. George satt i en stol och läste the Daily Prophet, men tittade upp när de kom in.

"Ginny." sa han, vek ihop tidningen, och reste sig för att krama om henne. Hennes ögon blev plötsligt fyllda av tårar, men hon kämpade för att hålla dem borta. "Sätt dig." sa han och pekade på den tomma stolen. Tidningen låg slängd på golvet nedanför och Ginny kunde se sitt eget ansikte stirra tillbaka på henne. Hon skakade på huvudet.

"Har det hänt något?" George la händerna på hennes axlar och såg henne i ögonen. Ginny kände tårarna komma igen och hon tittade upp i taket för att försöka få dem att sluta. "Har du och Harry bråkat? Har det nåt att göra med att du sagt upp dig från laget? Varför gjorde du nåt så korkat? Det är ju det bästa du vet." Det började brännas i halsen på henne. Hon tittade upp i taket och blinkade för att hålla tårarna borta. Hon svalde och såg sen George i ögonen igen.

"Det är inget. Jag är lite trött bara..."

"Du får nog lov att komma på en mycket bättre ursäkt än så för att lura mig syrran." George fortsatte stirra henne i ögonen och Ginny kände att hon inte kunde hålla emot längre. Hon kastade sig i sin brors famn och grät mot hans bröst. Hon var så trött. Ginny önskade att de kunde stå kvar där för alltid. Men George sköt henne ifrån sig och med en sväng med sin trollstav frammanade han en soffa ur tomma luften. Han tog hennes hand och drog mjukt ned henne bredvid sig. Verity satte sig på hennes andra sida.

"Kan du berätta vad det verkliga problemet är nu?" Han såg på henne och hon nickade. Tårar rann fortfarande ner för hennes kinder.

"Har det med olyckan att göra?" frågade Verity. "Det var inte ditt fel, Ginny. Du hade inte kunnat göra något för att förhindra det."

"Men det är just det! Quidditch är, var, mitt liv. Det är det enda jag vill göra. Men det höll på att kosta mitt barn livet. Skulle ni kunna leva med det?" Hon hade omedvetet höjt rösten. George och Verity såg på henne.

"Vi säger inte emot dig Ginny. Jag förstår att det du gått igenom måste ha varit svårt, men du kan inte bara stänga allt inne. Vad är det du är så arg över?" Veritys röst lugnade henne lite och hon sänkte blicken innan hon svarade.

"Det är bara det att jag... Jag vet inte vem jag är längre." Hon skämdes för att sitta där och gråta som ett litet barn. Verity la handen på hennes arm.

"Har du pratat med Harry om det här?"

"Nej..." Hon skämdes för att möta deras ögon. Hon avskydde att sitta så där, och skämmas över att hon betett sig barnsligt. Hon skämdes över sig själv.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra längre. Det är som om någon annan tagit över mig och jag själv har trängts undan. Vad jag än gör blir det bara fel. Jag spelade Quidditch, och då skadade jag mitt barn, och sen slutade jag och då skadade jag Harry. Och alla andra. Allt jag gör är att göra folk besvikna. Det känns som om jag håller på gå i två bitar, och jag orkar det inte Verity! Jag orkar inte!" Hon grät mot Veritys axel och hon strök henne över håret.

"Min mamma" sa Verity "stannade hemma med mig och min syster hela livet. Och hon var jättenöjd med det livet. Men jag tror inte att jag skulle klara av det. Jag vill mer med livet än att bara sköta ett hem. Jag måste ha lite utmaningar, annars känns det som om jag blir tokig." Ginny tittade upp och såg henne i ögonen. "Vi är ganska lika i sinnet du och jag, eller hur?"

"Men vad kan jag göra? Min Quidditch karriär är över, och det finns inget annat jag vill göra."

"Allt har inte bara att göra med det fysiska spelet, Ginny. Titta på mig, jag har knappt suttit på en kvast i mitt liv, men jag jobbar fortfarande med den. Vad säger du om ifall jag tar och skickar en uggla till några av mina kontakter på the Daily Prophet, jag har hört att de söker nya korresponderar. Det är inte så tråkigt som det låter, man kan göra det mesta av jobbet hemifrån och man får gå på en massa matcher gratis." För första gången på länge log Ginny och kramade om henne.

"Jag har betett mig som en riktig idiot." sa Ginny "Tack för hjälpen Verity, och George, men jag måste skynda mig hem!" Hon sprang bort till eldstaden och kastade in en näve flampulver. "Grimmaldiplan 12" sa hon och snurrade runt i de smaragdgröna lågorna.

"Harry!" Ginny flög ut ur eldstaden och hoppade i hans famn med sån kraft att hon nästan slog omkull honom. Hennes händer och armar drog honom till sig, som om hon ville försvinna in i hans kropp. Hon skakade av tårar och mumlade mot hans bröst. Harry strök handen över hennes hår och kysste toppen på hennes huvud. "Jag är så ledsen, Harry. Jag skäms så mycket!"

"Schh." Han drog henne om möjligt ännu närmare. "Du har inget att skämmas över. Det är mitt fel, jag skulle ha stöttat dig mer."

Hon strök handen över hans ansikte och hennes ögon glänste av tårar. "Du är så fin, älskade, älskade Harry. Det fanns inget du kunnat göra. Jag behövde lite tid för mig själv bara."

"Hjälpte det? Känner du dig bättre nu?" Hon kunde inte hålla tillbaka leendet som bubblade upp inom henne.

"Jag tar tillbaka det jag sa. Din finkänslighet är inte på topp idag." Hon såg på honom och drog hans huvud närmre. Hon kysste honom och plötsligt var alla ord onödiga. Han lyfte upp henne, utan att deras läppar bröt kontakt, och bar henne upp för trappan.

Ginny låg med huvudet på Harrys bröst. Hon låg och lyssnade på hans andetag och kände hur ett lugn svepte genom hennes kropp. Han smekte henne lite förstrött över håret.

"Jag vill att du ska veta att det aldrig var dig jag var arg på. Aldrig. Allt hände bara så plötsligt och jag tappade liksom bort mig själv mitt i allt."

"Varför sa du inget till mig om det?"

"Jag tror inte att kommunikation är något som varken du eller jag är särkilt bra på." Han skrattade och hon lyfte upp huvudet.

"Jag antar att du har rätt. Men det är aldrig försent att börja."

"Sant." Han böjde sig fram för att kyssa henne, men stelnade till när de hörde ljud från bottenvåningen och nån som skrek efter Harry. Harry drog upp täcket till hakan och Ginny började gapskratta. Han såg irriterat på henne och började se sig om efter sina kläder som låg utspridda lite varstans i rummet.

"Ska du eller jag gå ner och kommunicera med min bror om att jag är tillbaka?" Harry drog upp byxorna och kastade en kudde på henne, just som dörren flög upp och Ron stormade in.

"Vi har letat igenom hela Diagongränden, och vi har inte sett en skymt av he..." Hans blick föll på Ginny, som fortfarande satt kvar i sängen. Hans ansikte tappade all färg och han försvann snabbt ut ur rummet, stammandes osammanhängande. Ginny skrattade nu så häftigt att hon kippade efter andan. Harry kunde inte se något roligt i situationen utan försvann efter Ron.

_**A/N **Jag är ledsen att det här kapitlet dröjt så länge, men jag har haft fullt upp i skolan den senaste månaden. Jag hade från början tänkt göra det här till två kapitel, men det fick bli ett, för jag längtade efter lite fluff. Jag hoppas på att ha epilogen uppe någon gång under helgen._

_Sen vet jag att JK Rowling har sagt att George gifter sig med Angelina Johnson, men jag valde att bortse från det. Kommentera gärna!_


	4. Epilog: En dag i Juni

Harry gick fram och tillbaka över mattan utanför dörren till sovrummet. Ron och Hermione satt i varsin stol intill. Ron gungade nervöst fram och tillbaka på stolen. Hermione gned sina händer och tittade ideligen upp mot den gamla klockan som satt på väggen. Ännu ett av Ginnys skrik hördes från andra sidan dörren. Det krävdes Ron och Hermiones förenade krafter för att hindra Harry från att bryta upp dörren.

"Du kan inte gå in dit Harry." sa Hermione lugnande och försökte få honom att sätta sig.

"Men det låter som om hon håller på att dö!" sa han och försökte göra sig fri från henne.

"Det gör jag!" hördes Ginnys skrik från andra sidan dörren.

"Där hör ni, jag måste in!"

"Oroa dig inte, Molly är där inne. Snart är det över, sätt dig ner och andas lite." Hon försökte än en gång få honom att sätta sig, men han vägrade fortfarande. Att gå fram och tillbaka över golvet gav honom i alla fall något att göra. Men just då hördes ett illvrål inifrån sovrummet.

Ron for upp som en pil och dunkade i bokhyllan så att flera böcker föll ned. Hermione hoppade till och tappade greppet om Harry, som snabbt som ögat sprang fram till dörren.

Men just som han kom fram hördes Ginnys röst igen.

"Jag hatar dig Harry!" Harry sjönk ned i stolen, med huvudet i händerna och försökte minnas hur man andas.

"Hon hatar mig verkligen. Jag lovar, efter det här, kommer jag aldrig röra henne igen."

"Inte mig emot." sa Ron och staplade tillbaka böckerna.

"Tyst Ronald!"

"Vad? Det är min syster vi pratar om!" Men Hermione ignorerade honom och tittade istället på Harry med en min som liknade den hon hade efter att hon rättat en, för henne, lätt uppsats.

"Var inte dum Harry. Hon hatar dig inte. Så fort babyn kommit kommer allt bli som vanligt igen." Då hördes så plötsligt ännu ett skri, och Harry var återigen framme vid dörren.

"Det här är ju vansinne! Jag tvingas stå här ute och vänta medan Ginny ligger därinne och föder vårt barn! Jag borde vara där inne och stötta henne eller nåt!" Han såg på Hermione, för att få stöd men hon verkade inte riktigt veta vad hon skulle svara. Hon såg på Ron bedjande, men han satt helt stilla och stirrade på dörren. Hon vände åter blicken mot Harry och sa, något trevande.

"Men det är inte sed i trollkarlsvärlden att fäderna är med, Harry."

"Just nu kan jag inte bry mig mindre om det Hermione!" Ron öppnade munnen, som för att säga något, men stängde den återigen.

"Du måste förstå att det här inte är som en vanlig mugglarförlossning. Det finns inte så många smärtstillande förtrollningar eller drycker som man vågar använda på blivande mödrar, med risk för att skada barnet. Så det finns inte så mycket man kan göra åt smärtan. Och en sån situation kan få vem som helst att säga eller känna saker man egentligen inte menar, och om även magi är inblandat så...Ja, vad jag vill säga är att det inte är en helt säker plats att vara på. Och du hörde hur hon lät, hon är inte direkt välvilligt inställd till dig, eller hur." Han stannade upp och satte sig ner på bänken. Lättad, fortsatte hon. "Så det är nog bäst att du stannar här." Han tittade upp och såg på henne.

"Din enda invändning är att du tror att jag ska bli skadad?" Hans blick var stadig och hon kände hur hennes röst började vackla.

"Ja, eller...snälla Harry se inte på mig sådär. Ron, hjälp mig!" Ron såg först på Harry och sen på Hermione.

"Jag tycker Harry borde gå in." Hermione skulle just till att nicka instämmande, när hon förstod att han inte var på hennes sida i saken.

"Va!?!" utbrast hon.

"Jag menar, om det varit jag...jag skulle ha velat vara med. Dessutom, hur farligt kan det ju vara? Han har ju tampats med en drake, det kan ju knappast vara värre än det..."

"Glöm inte sprängstjärtsskrabborna!" Harry såg på Hermione, bedjande. Hon suckade, och skakade på huvudet, hur kunde hon säga nej när han såg på henne sådär? Hon ryckte på axlarna, på ett "om du verkligen måste"-vis. Knappt hann hon få en skymt av ett leende, innan han ställt sig upp, rusat fram till dörren och gått in.

Ron satt kvar och stirrade efter Harry. Hon ändrade ställning i stolen, så att hon satt vänd mot honom.

"Du är inte arg va?" Hermione såg frågande på honom.

"Arg?"

"Ja, för att jag inte höll med dig..." Han nickade bort mot dörren.

"Ron, det du sa var nog det finaste jag hört dig säga. Kanske näst efter att du föreslagit att vi borde rädda husalferna." Han log och en lätt rodnad spreds över hans kinder.

"Skulle du ha gjort samma sak för mig?" Hon satte sig närmare honom och han tog hennes hand i sin.

"Jag hade brutit upp dörren, oavsett vad någon annan tycker."

"Även om mitt beteende mer skulle likna en sprängskjärtsskrabba än något annat?"

"Vet du, för att vara mugglarfödda verkar du vara väldigt insatt i det där." Han såg på henne retsamt och log lite fräckt.

"Det är inget fel att vara förberedd..."

"Vilket betyder att du läst varenda bok Flourish och Blotts hade att erbjuda om ämnet, eller vad?"

"Lägg av, jag har bara..." Men Ron fick aldrig veta vad det var hon hade läst. För just i det ögonblicket avbröts de av ett skrik. Men denna gång var det inte Ginny som skrek. De såg på varandra och log. Ron började skratta och drog upp Hermione från bänken för att krama om henne. Han lyfte upp henne i luften och snurrade runt henne.

"Jag har blivit morbror. Igen!" Hermione bara skrattade. Hon älskade den här sidan av Ron, även om hon kanske inte alltid visade det. Men denna plötsliga kärleksyttring fick ett ganska abrupt slut, då dörren till sovrummet öppnades, vilket fick till följd att Ron tappade henne på golvet i rena förskräckelsen. Harry stod i dörröppningen, med leende så stort att det knappt fick plats i hans ansikte.

"Ska ni inte komma in?" Frågan var rent retoriskt då Ron redan gått över tröskeln innan Harry var färdig. Hermione samlade ihop sig från golvet och följde efter honom in.

Ginny satt i sängen, med det långa röda håret utsläppt på kudden bakom sig. I famnen låg ett litet knyte insvept i en filt, endast en liten tofs mörkrött hår stack fram. Hon log när de kom in, och Harry satte sig bredvid henne på sängen. "Det här" sa hon, "är James." Hon räckte över det lilla barnet till Ron, som tog det i sina armar.

"En äkta Weasley" sa Mrs Weasley stolt och kysste toppen på sin dotters huvud. "Förutom att han heter Potter." Ginny lutade huvudet mot Harrys axel. En lugn tystnad spred sig över rummet, det enda som hördes var det James tysta gnyende. Hermione såg på den lille, som nu låg nöjt i sin fars famn.

"Han liknar ju dig, Ron!" sa hon förvånat och lutade sig lite närmre.

"Det är nog håret, Hermione." sa han och lutade sig stolt tillbaka. Just då gav James till ett skrik som fick dem alla att hoppa till. Harry gav förskräckt över honom till Ginny.

"Han är nog hungrig." sa hon och lade honom vid sitt bröst.

"Ännu en likhet med dig Ron!" sa Hermione och slog lekfullt till honom på axeln. Men Ron märkte inget utan stirrade på sin syster medan hon ammade sin son, och en tomatröd färg spred sig över hans hals och öron. Han skruvade generat på sig och vände istället blicken mot Hermione.

"Vi kanske ska lämna er ifred." sa Ron och såg bort mot Harry. Men han var allt för upptagen med att se på sin son för att svara. Ron reste sig, tog Hermiones hand och ledde ut henne genom dörren. Mrs Weasley följde efter dem, för lämnade den lilla familjen ifred.

**A/N **_Det var slutet på den här historien, hoppas ni tyckte om den. Tack till alla som sagt så snälla saker, ni är bäst! _

_Det här är andra delen i min trilogi om "Åren där emellan". Den första delen handlar om tiden direkt efter Voldemorts fall, och är berättad ur Harrys perspektiv. Den andra delen beskriver Harry och Ginnys fortsatta förhållande, och är centrerad kring Ginny. Den tredje och avslutande delen kommer att handla om Ron och Hermione, med fokus på Hermione. Så håll utkik efter den snart! Till dess: Dumbom! Lipsill! Stolle! Tokstolle!_


End file.
